Ibiza
by gettsr
Summary: One-shot in which Sophie wishes good luck to Ryan as he heads off to Ibiza. A/U Sophie is broken up with Jenna in this story. Contains some continuity from another story I've written called Getting Over It. Please review. It helps me immensely.


A/N: Spoiler Warning: This is a missing scene (maybe?) that follows Sophie and Ryan meeting before he leaves for Ibiza at the end of August 2013. Also this has some continuation from a previous story I've written called Getting Over It. Sophie has broken up with Jenna in this story.

"Ibiza aye?" Sophie asked rhetorically as her and Ryan sat down at The Rovers. It wasn't as old-timey as the Rovers had been before the fire, which was an unfortunate Sophie thought. She had always wondered why her father spent so much time here, but now she understood that it was a gathering place. It was the kind of place where you had the opportunity to see your neighbors. Grab a drink and talk about the latest goss. Every community needed a place like that. Sophie had only had a short opportunity to sit in the old Rovers before the fire. She guessed she would just have to get used to the new place.

"Yup!" Ryan smiled excitedly. It was good to see a smile on his face. Since the Katie had dumped him he had been so sulky. Now he seemed to beaming with the opportunity of change. "I'm so happy for you!" Sophie cheered. She really was, he deserved a good break. "Won't miss me at all then?" he laughed. "Nope" Sophie deadpanned. "In fact I've been waiting for the day that you finally got out of this no-go-area" Sophie joked. "Well, it's a great opportunity. And too be fair I'm sure nobody will miss me all that much at all" Ryan said. "Not true! Your mum will miss you I'm sure," Sophie offered. "Oh, she has Steve. And I've caused her enough trouble" Ryan said truthfully.

For all his bluster, Ryan still was that mopey emo kid who never believed he deserved anything good. Sophie laughed that some things never changed. "Whatever! Y'know young girls hearts will be falling apart all over Weatherfield! So many tears on the pillow!" Sophie teased. "Oi!" Ryan laughed. They both knew that it was ridiculously true. Teenage girls always go for bad boys. And Ryan Connor was one of the worst in Weatherfield.

Sophie went to pick up the next round. She knew that it was unlikely that she would see Ryan again. He had never been one who wanted to stay in his hometown. And unless you were a builder, cab driver, bartender, or sales man, you weren't likely to have a career in Weatherfield. He had failed at many of these things already. Ryan was his own worst enemy. Sophie knew that once he had some confidence in himself, he would be gone. Growing up here, Sophie knew that there were people who settled on the street and those who left. Her sister Rosie was clearly never going to marry a builder or work at the factory. Her move to London had been surprising, but not unlikely. Sophie, on the other hand, was a hometown girl. She figured that she'd end up like Emily or Rita, which wasn't too bad. She'd always idolized those old birds.

"So I heard that you've got a new bird" Ryan winked as Sophie returned with another pitcher. "Yeah, Really? News to me" Sophie said coyly. "Beth Tinker saw you two making out in Manchester, so you can just stop" Ryan said as he smiled. Sophie looked to the ceiling, hoping that the ground would swallow her up. Why did everyone in this village need to be in every else's business? She sighed and came back to Ryan. He had a smug look on his face. He was clearly enjoying watching her squirm. "Fine! Yes but it's really nothin' " Sophie admitted. "Well?! Come on! Details!" Ryan demanded. "Will it get you to drop it pervy?" Sophie offered. He nodded vigorously-clearly eager to hear.

"Her name's Hayley, I met her in London when I was visiting Rosie" Sophie offered. "From London then?" Ryan asked. "Y'know you're as bad as the old ladies! No she's not from London. She's American if you must know" Sophie hoped that was enough. "American! Really?! Well way to go Sophie!" he lifted his hand for a high five. Sophie gave in and let her excitement show. Hayley really was hot. She never would have figured that she would see her again, but then they hooked up in Manchester. It had been amazing. She high-fived him back.

"Yeah well, its still early days" Sophie downplayed it. "I'm really happy for you Sophie" Ryan said sincerely. "I know that I really blew it with Katie. But perhaps it was all for the best because I couldn't have taken this opportunity in Ibiza, free and clear" Ryan confided. Sophie could tell that he was being honest. Leaving Weatherfield was really the best thing for him right now.

"Well I'm really happy for you" Sophie said sincerely. She grasped his hand across the table. It had been hard to watch what Ryan and Katie had done to her childhood mate Chesney. She had been torn about it. On one hand she had known Ches forever, and felt that he was a good man who didn't deserve to be treated so badly. But on the other hand she knew that the heart wants what the heart wants, and if Katie had meant to be with Chesney then she never would have hurt him with Ryan. Ryan was one to just cop off with anyone that he could. Everybody knew it. She wasn't surprised when Katie dumped him for cheating. Heck! Sian had done the same a long time ago.

"Can you believe that at one time you and I were fighting over the same bird?" Ryan laughed wistfully. "Hey I prefer the story that I stole her from you" Sophie laughed. "I hated you for a while. Believed that you had deliberately kissed her just to mess with me" Ryan shook his head in disbelief. "But then I saw you two together and I knew that it had nothing to do with me. What Sian and I had was the same kind of love that one has for kittens or that girl who smiles at you at school. You and her had so much power that you could fuel a city. I knew that I had to get out of the way" Ryan finished.

Sophie sighed. She remembered how that first love could be. It was nostalgic and painful at the same time. "Well, it's all so much water under a very large bridge. Just promise me that you won't be a stranger" Sophie raised her glass. "Good luck to both of us!" Ryan toasted as they clinked glasses. This was likely to be there last time together for a while. Sophie knew that the two of them had come a long way from when they were younger. Much had happened but Sophie believed that everything happened for a reason. Perhaps this was Ryan Connor's chance to finally make good.


End file.
